Caught in A Bad Romance
by eddiejazz
Summary: After the Cullens leave Bella, she makes a reputation for herself by becoming Forks' most promiscuous girl. When they return what will happen? And who exactly is she falling for now? Other characters will be seen with Bella as well.Sex/drugs. BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**(Caught in A) ****Bad Romance**

**Chapter One**

...

_"I want your love and I want your revenge._

_You and me could write a bad romance."_

_..._

I drive in my old red pickup truck as I blare the radio not giving a fuck if the speakers blow. This is my jam and I won't turn it down for anything. I nod my head to the beat and tap my fingers against the steering wheel like I'm some ridiculous drummer in a rock band.

_I_ definitely could write a bad romance and my ending would be so bittersweet. One guy tries to kill his brothers' girlfriend and within the blink of an eye, the entire family magically disappears.

It could be a best seller, right?

"I want your love and I want your revenge…," I sing off tune but I don't care. It doesn't matter how I feel, anyway. It never did to begin with.

Obviously.

Pulling up into the familiar circular driveway, I shift the gear into park and hop out while swinging my bag over my shoulder. I want to get ready as soon as possible. Who knows when he will get here?

Unlocking the door, I make my way inside and look over the inventory that is scattered across the floor. The candles are still here from last night and the blankets are still in a small pile by the window. I can't believe I forgot to wash the blankets before I left. That's something I never forget to do.

How the hell did we get all the way over there, anyway?

I drop my bag on the floor and grab the blankets so I can hurry up and put them in the washer machine while it's still early. I don't want the blankets to be wet when he arrives. That would definitely kill the mood.

I toss them in and push the start button while I take off my clothes to wash as well. It's better to kill two birds with one stone, right? Nothing beats walking around in an empty house in your birthday suit.

I grab my outfit and bag of make up out of my bag. It's my trusty bag of tricks and all my goodies are inside. Everything I need to make a night worth while is in here. It ranges from condoms to sexy lingerie to things that would even make _me_ blush.

I head upstairs to the master bedroom's adjoined bathroom. Since I already took a shower before I left, all I need to do is my hair and makeup. Looking at myself in the mirror, I barely recognize myself. My once murky brown hair is a vibrant blonde and the body I use to have that was so lanky is now a bit tanner and firm in all the right places. Yeah, I definitely don't look like any Isabella Swan the Cullen's may have ever seen before.

When did my life spiral out of control?

After Edward left, things changed and not for the better. I took up drinking, started hanging out with the wrong crowd, got introduced to drugs and let sex become the ultimate form of release… in more ways than one.

I became this shell of a person that I wasn't proud of. If Edward made me feel weak before, when he left, the feeling only intensified. I was ashamed of myself for crying over a man who I knew never loved me to begin with despite him trying to tell me otherwise. Turns out, I was right all along.

I was done being weak. I wanted to get rid of her and never see her ever again. One day I had enough and became her; _that girl_ that everyone talks about. I'm the one girls warn their other friends about and I'm the girl that mothers want to keep away from their sons.

Yeah, I became _that girl_.

Every night, I give a man what they desire most and then I leave them to the cruel world, much like Edward did to me. These poor guys know what's to come, though. The whole town knows about me and my reputation after the Cullen's left, yet the men keep coming back for more. It keeps me occupied and it gives them a grand old time. I find the pleasure in it as well. Who knew sex could be so fun?

I get gifts ranging from simple things like clothes to trips on yachts in Spain. I have it all and I'm living my life now with no regrets.

This is my life now.

I apply a fresh coat of strawberry lip-gloss and smack my lips a couple times as I get the desired effect that I want; plump and luscious…or so Dale says. This is his favorite flavor and I pulled it out just for tonight.

Once I finish with my face, I slip into the naughty lingerie that I bought a few weeks ago in Port Angeles and admire myself in the mirror. Dale loves the color pink on me. He says it compliments my pale skin nicely and I have to agree. I look damn sexy.

Fluffing my hair up a few more times and giving myself a small nod, I smile knowing tonight will be fantastic. It always is with him. I slip on my heels and head downstairs to wait for another night of endless of fun.

…

The doorbell rings once, then twice and I look around to make sure everything is in order. The blankets are set out nicely on the floor and the candles that are lit around the room give it that extra special touch. I've even got a bottle of oil in case we slow things down a bit, which is highly unlikely, but it never hurts to come prepared.

Opening the door, I greet Dale with a reassuring smile and wave him inside. I know he gets nervous when it comes to our… rendezvous…sessions…play time… meetings…

I can't think of a specific name for it.

He's quite a bit older than me and even though I am over the age of consent, he still fears Charlie will shoot him. No matter how many times I tell him not to worry, he's always a bit jittery. It's only at first; I usually get him to warm up after a minute or two.

"Hey," I purr, in my most sultry voice. Dragging him inside, I put my arms around his neck. "I've missed you. How was work?"

Not that I really care, but the polite thing to do is ask.

"Horrible," He sighs. "I got a call from Sophia telling me that her mother's sick and she's in the hospital."

Sophia is his wife of over ten years and apparently not giving up the goods anymore. That's where I come in.

"I'm sorry," I whisper seductively in his ear. "She doesn't like to have fun like we do."

"I know this," He shudders with desire under my touch and I smile. "Although, I don't think anyone has as much fun as we do."

"You're right," I lie. I have lots of fun with different people but I would never tell him that.

Dale's a good lover, but nothing extraordinary. He's selfish and cares about his own release and focuses on all that I can do for him, but I enjoy the power I have over him so it doesn't bother me too much. Besides the perks are amazing. After I gave him one hell of a blowjob, he bought me concert tickets to see a new band that I had been listening to.

Now, I'm no prostitute. I don't ask for these things. They're just a perk.

I pepper his jawline with feather light kisses that barely touch him and I can feel his arousal growing through his pants.

"She doesn't know if she's going to fly out to see her or not," he tells me. "If she does..."

"Lucky for us," I finish. "I can keep you to myself a little bit longer."

When did I become so heartless? That poor woman's mother is in the hospital and all I can think about is sex.

Nope, I still don't see a problem.

Sophia shops at the same grocery store that everyone in Forks shops at as well. Her hair is ratty with grayish undertones. She dresses like some art freak from the 70's and I'll be glad if she's gone for a while. I could use some extra Dale time.

Pushing his Jacket off his shoulders, I kiss him deeply and listen to him groan loudly in response to my touch.

His hands trail up and down my sides feeling the lacy fabric beneath his fingers and I press myself up against him, nipping at his neck. I kiss the same spot afterwards and pull away with a smile.

"You look so sexy," he murmurs. "I love you in pink."

That's exactly why I picked this. Because when he looks at me like that, I instantly become wet.

I squeal as he picks me up. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist, which causes me to feel his very large erection as it presses against me in the spot where I crave him the most.

"Oh baby…" I moan. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

"I don't want the blankets tonight, "he pants. "Let's do it on the piano."

"Really? Again?" I ask surprised. This is the third time this week. "You sure do like instruments."

"Not as much as you," he winks.

Touché.

Walking over to the piano, he sets me on the keys roughly and starts unbuttoning his pants. Since I'm not wearing anything under my tiny gown, we don't have to worry about any pointless undergarments to take off of me.

Shoving two fingers inside me, I throw my head back in ecstasy and let out a moan.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." I plead.

"You got a condom?" he asks, breaking me away from my focus on his fingers. He abruptly pulls out and I sigh at the loss. "You said you were going to buy some more last night."

"Yeah." I huff but it comes out breathless and not annoyed, like how I feel.

"Do you like that?" he asks while motioning to his wet fingers that are leaving a wet trail up my thigh.

"Yes, so don't stop," I grit out.

He forcefully shoves his fingers back inside me and I arch into his hand, feeling a release coming soon. He pumps his fingers into me furiously and I reach out to stroke his member at the same time. I slide the pre cum over his tip and watch as he thrusts into my hand.

"Fuck, Bella... you're so wet," he whispers.

I love it when he talks dirty.

"Mhm." I mumble.

"You're a dirty girl aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I pant.

My body is in a lustful haze and right before I reach my climax, he stops, which pisses me off but it's expected. He needs his release now. My eyes snap open and I instantly pull my hand from his shaft.

"Get the condom, please." He pleads. "I can't last much longer."

Hopping off the piano and standing on my wobbly legs, I walk over to my bag and pull out a pink condom. Since it's his favorite color on me, I thought we could match. Sometimes I crack myself up.

He lifts my back onto the keys, much gentler this time and spreads my legs wide open.

"You're so sexy," He grins while looking at my dripping sex. "I can't wait to be inside you."

"I can't wait either."

"Put it on for me. I love it when you do it."

Did I mention he's a bit lazy, too?

Rolling it onto his length as quick as I possibly can, he lets out a deep moan that goes to straight to my core. I hitch one leg around his waist and he grabs my other to place it on his shoulder.

As soon as he enters, he lets out a guttural sigh. Pounding into me, I grab the edges of the piano and let out a scream as he hits me at just the right angle.

"You feel so good, Bella."

"Fuck... fuck...harder, Dale."

I smile at how funny this moment is. Here I am fucking Dale right on Edward's piano and it definitely isn't the first time this has happened, but I smile to myself every time.

If and when the Cullen's do come back, which I'm sure will be after I'm long gone; they won't be able to look at this place the same again. My scent is all over the house as well my garments that are scattered about in every nook and cranny.

I've had sex in every room in this house and knowing that I left my mark in the Cullen's home, pleases me greatly.

He never loved me anyway so why should I care?

Fuck you, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This has been posted and the original A/N is posted below to keep readers aware of my idea for this story. But, I'm making changes in the editing department. It's been a while and I need to fix a lot of these...just a few things here and there. I will be fixing those typos by the way ;)**

**...**

**Now, I'm not one to put lyrics into a story I write because I think it is just downright cheesy but I felt that this was the necessary approach for this one. I mean this is what Bella is **_**feeling**_**.**

**She's depressed and she loathes Edward for leaving her. She gave her whole heart to a man who left her and well... you know the drift. We've all read the books. ;)**

**I had a revelation and everything seemed to fall into place. The song is completely fitting to the story in more ways than one. In my eyes this entire story is a two part but it will be only uploaded as one. At least that's what I'm going for. LOL. So, we'll see. This is definitely still in the first stage so I'm not even sure on what is to come. LOL.**

**Bella is rebellious and turned into somewhat of a... well to simply put it, she's a whore. She finds men's desire's weak and she struggles to fulfill her own pain within them...or so I'm getting ;) Maybe its comfort or she is just sick and twisted. It's a whole lot of things and she is a complete mess.**

**Bad Romance can mean a few different things for Bella. It's all bad, but it's so good. It's fucked up but she doesn't care.**

**Towards the second half of what I want to get into… "Bad Romance" transforms into something else. It's still bad and oh so good but in a different way.**

**She simply wants the sickest part of something because she loves it.**

**That can line can be taken in different ways.**

**It's difficult to explain now but hopefully as the story continues, you will have a better understanding.**

**All I'm saying is that this is new and I can change my mind at any minute, but I'm pretty dead set on this as of right now. I'm pretty damn excited, too.**

**This is something very different for me to write about and I'm nervous and excited all at the same time. This idea has been dancing in my head for a while now and I finally have the urge to jot it down and make it a story. Apparently I like drama. :)**

**We'll see how this turns out.**

**Hope you like this first chapter, guys!**

**Eddiejazz**

**P.S.**

**I was thinking pretty hard about the pairing I wanted to do. I was honestly leaning towards Edward because in my eyes, it made more sense. He's the jackass who wouldn't change her and won't give her a moment of passion in fear of breaking her. I mean it makes sense, doesn't it?**

_**But**_**...If I wanted to keep up with the whole "Bad Romance" idea… then I have to go with Jasper.**

**So sorry to all of you who wanted Bella and Edward. Not going to happen this time around.**

**Or so I'm hoping. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Two**

...

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

...

"One more line, baby and then you can lie down."

I wipe the powder from my nose and quickly do another line before someone else finishes it off. I feel his hands on my shoulders and his light nips on my neck and it's pure bliss.

"Here."

I take the bottle of Vodka from his hands and guzzle it like the pro that I am. The burn feels good against my throat and I lean into him, sighing in contentment.

"Fuck, Bella." He groans, as I take my hand and place it on the crotch of his jeans, feeling his erection. "One of these days, you're gonna be the death of me."

"I know," I smirk knowingly.

His eyes are hooded with lust and I stroke him through his jeans. His moans are getting louder and his breathing is getting deeper. He doesn't seem to mind that we have an audience and I can't say that I mind either. As long as I can get high and get off, I'll fuck anywhere. As much as I prefer the Cullen abode, I'm so horny, I could stab somebody if they told me 'no' right about now.

"Tyler."

"Hm?," he mumbles into my neck.

"Unzip your jeans," I whisper in his ear.

"Not again you two, " Claire sighs, rolling another joint from the couch. "Seriously. Me and Jim don't need to see that shit again."

"Why? You want to join?," Tyler laughs as he looks over at her.

I don't stop my hand movements and I find it more erotic that both Claire and Jim are watching us. It might be because I'm high. I'm not too sure.

They're such fucking prudes.

"Ew, no." Claire wrinkles her nose in disgust. "I got Jim and that's all I need."

Claire may not agree but I see Jim looking at me like he wants to jump in and devour me. Hmm…

"Too bad," Tyler pants as he rests his head back in the crook of my neck. "This is my place. You bitches don't pay rent. You can go in a different room, get the fuck out, or… join us."

I laugh because this guy would do anything to get laid… kind of like me. He's got a nonstop libido that comes with an attached battery, making him last for hours. It's nice if you want your legs to feel like jell-o afterwards.

"Yeah," I grin. "Enjoy the show, kiddies. I got no shame."

I never thought I would ever sleep with Tyler Crowley. Things just happened one night and it never stopped. Soon after the Cullen's left, Tyler got mixed in with some bad shit and started hanging out with a different crowd. I rarely ever saw him. He started taking drugs and then bumped himself up to dealing.

Occasionally I would run into him in town and after hanging out a few times; that means him visiting me at the Cullen's for a proper fuck, we both became hooked. He likes the sex and I love the sex and drugs.

Besides, he supplies what I need.

It's a win-win situation.

"Yeah, you got no shame," Jim laughs. "Claire, maybe you could be a bit freakier like Bella and Tyler over here. It wouldn't hurt."

"Fuck off," She grumbles. "I please you just fine."

"Yeah, 'just fine', Bitch."

"Ouch," I laugh. "Claire, if you watch, I can give you some pointers."

She doesn't like my teasing and she storms out of the room and into the back bedroom, letting the door slam with a loud _bang_.

"Go take care of your woman while I take care of mine," Tyler instructs and Jim goes and chases after her. One: Because no matter what, he's pussy whipped. And Two: Because no matter what, when Tyler gives you an order, you do it; except for me. I'm nobody's bitch and I just might have to remind him of that.

I pause in my movements, my hand stilling on his hard cock and I glare at him. It's difficult since I'm high and I'm hoping I don't look stupid. He opens his eyes and gives me a look that asks why the hell I'm stopping but I hold my stare.

"Your woman? Let me make it clear to you that I'm nobody's woman. Have you forgotten that after I leave here, I'm just going to go back to the Cullen's to fuck some more?"

"Sheesh, calm down, Bella." He groans while rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm just fuckin' around. I know you're not mine. Trust me, _everybody_ knows."

I wish I could take offence to that remark but I can't because I know as well as he does that everyone knows all about me.

"You're _my_ bitch," I tell him. He likes it when I talk all dirty. Most men do. "Lie on your back and let me show you how much I appreciate you calling me 'your woman'."

"Fuck yes," He moans.

….

After two hours of Tyler Crowley and me rolling around on the floor and three lines higher, I've had my dose. I step over the much passed out Tyler and wave to Claire and Jim who are heated in their own make out session and head towards the door.

Walking out into the hallway, I spot Jessica Stanley carrying a box into an apartment down the hall. It's like she knows I'm looking because once she lifts her head up, her eyes darken and she frowns.

I don't know what the fuck I did to piss her off but I'm glad. I was so sick of her chasing me around in high school trying to get the gossip out of me about the Cullen's. Now _that's_ an annoying and pitiful human that I would gladly hand over to Jasper any day.

"Bella, are you moving in or something?" she asks once I reach her. Her eyes darken for a moment, reminding me of a Vampire on the hunt.

"No, just visiting some friends. You know… Tyler? He lives here at 32 B," I say pointing at his door. I try not to topple over, the effects of my high as I come down. I'm sure I look like a mess but I don't care. The hottest mess anybody will ever see, that's for sure.

"Oh. I didn't know you hung out with that crowd."

"And what crowd would that be?" I ask defensively. "You used to hang out with Tyler as I recall."

"Not anymore. Everyone knows about you, Bella. You've slept with almost every guy in Forks and it's no surprise that Tyler would be on that list."

The bitch obviously thinks she's going to do some damage to my psyche by telling me this but she's got another thing coming if she thinks she's going to crack me.

"That's impossible," I laugh. "It would take a long time for me to screw everyone don't you think? Or even close to."

"Whatever. You can't have _my_ Mikey. As you can see we just got a place of our own and we're going to start a family."

She still thinks I want her man. If anything, she was the one who was drooling over what was mine in high school. No matter how many times she saw me and _my_ man together, she would still eyeball the hell out of him, but you never heard me say anything. I kept my mouth shut.

"Who the fuck wants to have little Newton's running around?" I snap.

"I do," She says angrily.

"What about college? Why are you staying here?" I ask because it suddenly dawns on me that they're not leaving like the majority of our senior class. Nobody wants this small town life.

"Why are _you_ staying?" she asks stubbornly.

"Because I have business to attend to, that's why. Now why are you still in Forks and not soaking it up in sunny California like you wanted?" My memories may seem a bit fuzzy but I clearly remember her telling everyone how she was going to 'live it up' in L.A and become some big star. In Forks, you'll become anything but that.

Her face softens a bit and varied emotions dance across her face. "Mike… he didn't get accepted anywhere. He'll be staying at the store and working with his mom. It's better anyway. Our future is set and we won't have to worry about anything. He'll always have a job here."

It's obvious she's trying to make it seem like it's all okay. She doesn't want me to rub it in her face. She wants to make it seem like she doesn't care and that it doesn't affect her at all. Maybe she shouldn't go to L.A because her acting skills blow.

"And you decided to throw your future out the window because of a guy who had a 1.1 GPA? God, Jessica you really are stupid."

I can't help but be a bitch to her. She's being pathetic staying behind for a guy who could really give two shits about her.

"Bella!"

We both look to see her '_Mikey_', aka Mike Newton, in the doorway of the apartment. His blue eyes are sparkling as he looks me over from head to toe and I realize that no matter how many men I sleep with, he will never be one of them.

"Mike, Bella was just leaving. We wouldn't want to keep her now would we?" Jessica asks, clearly wanting me to leave her alone so she can wallow in her self-pity.

"Yeah, I really should get going." I agree. I need to get something in my stomach before I do anything else. "I'll see you guys around."

I swing my hips a little as I trudge down the stairs and I can feel their eyes boring into my ass, especially her _Mikey's_.

Hope you have a nice life living with your loser boyfriend. Cunt.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't forget to read and review.**

**Thanks, guys :)**

**Eddiejazz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Three**

...

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

...

After a nice hot shower and a nap to take the edge of coming down from a high, I pop a piece of my pop tart in my mouth and chew loudly as I lean against the kitchen counter, watching Charlie put on his gun belt.

"Bella…" Charlie sighs in annoyance. "Try not to get into too much trouble. I only stopped by the house for a quick break. I'm working a double shift tonight so be safe."

"Sure, sure." I say loosely with the wave of my hand.

"Bella, look at me." His eyes are guarded I know he wants to say something about me and the changes in my life but I know he won't. He hates confrontations. We've always held things back from one another because we don't know how to communicate as a father and daughter. He will never let me know how he truly feels and will continue to ignore what is around him.

"Bella, I'm serious. The guys at the office…" he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot and I try not to roll my eyes at him. "They're starting to talk."

He must have heard some pretty juicy details if he really wants to discuss this. I wonder who's blabbed their mouth. Then again it's not like it really matters since everyone talks about Bella Swan of Forks anyway. They've all said something at one point in time.

"And what are they saying?" I ask even though I already know. "Better yet, who is saying what?"

Dennis and Max, two dutiful officers of Forks Police Department have both had the privilege of having their cocks shoved up inside of me. Of course they would be talking. I already knew they would compare stories but I hoped that they would have talked a bit more discreetly.

"Bella, this is a small town and—"

"And people run their mouths." I cut in "That's all Forks is good for. Just small town people with nothing to do for entertainment in their lives."

"Look, I just want you to be safe. I haven't heard anything directly, only bits and pieces of conversations. I don't believe it and I won't because I like to take comfort in the fact that I know my little girl and she would never do the things that people are saying."

I carefully look at him to make sure he isn't fucking with me and the look on his face is dead serious. Is he this far in the denial stage? Who's the naïve one now? I am no little girl. Is this how Charlie will always view me? He wouldn't think that if he knew about the bag of coke I have in my left pocket and saw inside of my trusty bag of tricks. No, he wouldn't be so naïve then.

I'll always be little fragile Bella Swan. Weak. flimsy. Useless. Unwanted. _Human_. But I won't go there. I have enough shit to worry about and my ex isn't one of them.

"Look Charlie, can you go back to work? I have an appointment I have to be at and I need to get ready."

"You're dismissing me?," he asks wide eyed.

"No, but you _will_ talk my ear off about unnecessary bullshit that doesn't even pertain to me nor do I even care what it's about. So, I'm saving us both the time."

"You better watch your mouth, young lady."

Does he think he can scare me? I've seen scarier things than him.

"Oh please, Charlie. You don't scare me." I say with my hands planted firmly on my hips.

"Bella!" he shouts exasperatedly. "The whole town is talking! At first I was ignoring it but… I simply can't anymore."

"So what?" I shrug. "Deal with it like I do every day. I pay no mind to their bullshit."

"Is it true?" he asks quietly.

"Is what true?" I ask pretending to be oblivious. I pick at my nails inspecting a chipped nail. I should probably use that gift card to the nail salon in Seattle that Dale gave me a few months back. I'm in desperate need of a manicure.

"Bella, how can you not know? Everyone calls you a… a whore. I know you know."

" I know that you know what's going on, Charlie. Stop pretending to be so fucking blind. Don't I'm never home and I know you can smell it when I walk in the door."

"I'm protecting you." He finally says .

"From what?" I ask confused. "Not turning me in? Well, I'm a legal adult so there isn't much you can do."

I honestly felt bad in the beginning for doing this to Charlie. I was a little girl who lost her first love. He didn't even try to console me. He said I would forget soon enough. I never did and I'll always remember. I'm the town whore and I have no remorse now. I like sex and I like men. He just has to get used to that.

…

Dr. Bradley walks inside the Cullen house, his lab coat still on from work and his back rimmed glasses in place. He licks his lips hungrily when he notices my sexy nurse costume and I beckon him forward with the crook of my finger.

Who better to play Doctor with than an _actual_ Doctor?

"We need to make this fast," He says, quickly pulling at his tie.

"Why do we have to be quick?" I ask as I unbuckle his belt.

He loosens his tie, letting it hang carelessly around his neck as I pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles. I take him in my hand and pump him a few times, swirling the pre cum around as I work my fist around the head.

"I'm working late tonight and I'm on my dinner break," he gasps out.

"So no fucking on the desk upstairs?" I ask with a pout, referring to Carlisle's desk that he left behind.

"I'm sorry. But you know that every time we go up there, we're up there for hours and I can't risk that. I'm on dinner break, Bella."

"But Doctor… "I say in my best seductive voice. "I think I may be coming down with something."

"Bella." He groans. "The things I want to do-"

We're interrupted by the ringing of his phone. I groan internally while he gives me an apologetic look. The perks of becoming a doctor.

"Hello?" He asks once he answers. "Chief Swan, yes. I am very well and you sir?"

I instantly look at him wide eyed and try not to laugh at the look on his face. His expression is priceless. His face shows fear but all it does for me is give off excitement.

"Uh, yeah…. I'm on dinner break…."

I drop to my knees and pull his cock through his boxer shorts. Looking up at him through my lashes, I see him shake his head no but I don't listen. I grip him in my hands and swirl my tongue over the tip before I suck him in, feeling him hit the back of my throat.

"I should be back in an hour, Chief Swan…" he strains through his teeth. "I—I—I…."

As I bob up and down on his cock, I reach my free hand and grip his balls tightly.

"Ahhh…fuck… S-sorry. I just stubbed my toe… Are you sure this is really important..."

I suddenly feel him spill his releases into me and I let him go with a loud pop.

"Alright, I'lll be there… Goodbye. "

He snaps the phone shut and pulls me up roughly to him, kissing me hungrily. "Have I ever told you how much I hate your father? And Jesus Christ, Bella! That was the best head ever. God, I really hate him. Fucking why does he have to ruin shit?"

"Mhm." I moan against him. "I hate him, too. He was giving me shit earlier."

"I'm sorry." He whispers once he pulls away. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Fuck Charlie… You just got here and I want to play Doctor."

"Come by the office next week. Say you have bad migraines or something. I don't care. But we can really play doctor in one of the exam rooms, alright?"

That's probably the hottest idea I have ever heard.

"Fuck baby." I grin. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well…" he chuckles. "It's a fantasy of mine. You're just gonna have to be quiet, though."

"Easier said than done." I say, wiping my mouth clean.

…

_Can you come over? I miss you big boy and I'm already wet ;)_

Not even a minute letter, I get a reply which makes me giggle.

_Oh baby…I'm so hard. I won't be able to last long. Wear that robe I got you. Only the robe ;)_

I run up the stairs into one of the empty bedrooms and pull out a pale pink silk robe that I had left up here from a previous time. Dale had bought it for me a week after we met and told me that one of his fetishes were silk. I complied saying he could do whatever he wanted to me while I was in it. I have no boundaries.

Tying it, I check myself over in the mirror that's on the wall. Most of my breasts are exposed and the robe comes to my mid thigh. I look so fuckable that he won't be able to keep his hands off of me.

As soon as my yummy Doctor left, I immediately texted Dale. As much as I was disappointed to see him go, I love the fact that I can make a phone call and someone will be here within the next ten minutes.

It empowers me to know that I have this effect on men. I feel like… I feel like a powerful Vampire. It's like I have some super power… some immortal gift that makes men weak in the knees and it's fucking badass.

I hold the cards in my hands now.

I light a cigarette and inhale deeply letting the heroin take effect. This is my special pack. Tyler introduced me to laced cigarettes and I have to admit, it's much easier and less conspicuous.

I feel so relaxed and my eyes roll back in my head for a quick moment, making me forget about 'being powerful' and 'stupid Vampires'. Here; I am high. Here; I just _am_.

Walking slowly down the stairs, I look around the living room. I wonder when The Cullen's will return. I know I won't be alive when they return but I wish for it anyway. I'd love to see their shocked faces when they learn all of my secrets and Id smile when I take in the look of horror on their faces when they find each article of clothing that I have left behind for them.

"Hey." I grin lazily when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

Dale is leaning up against the piano, which is no surprise since it's his favorite spot and he's grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Hey yourself, Bella. I see you wore my present."

"Yes. It feels so good against me." My speech is a little slurred and the high is taking over, racing through my veins and I feel simply fearless. It's like I can do anything.

"Want to take it off?" he asks coyly.

I've never seen this playful side of him before. I don't know what's gotten into him but I like it.

"I will. What's got you smiling like that?"

"I bought you some new clothes and I figured you might want to try them on later for me."

"Thank you." I smile. "Of course I'll model for you. But first, I want to fuck your brains out."

I put my cigarette out in an ashtray that's on the floor and I saunter over to him as I untie my robe. His eyes are hooded with lust and he palms by breasts when I reach him.

"Bella, I know I'm an old man but…"

"You're not old. You're experienced. Fuck what society thinks nowadays. They haven't had your dick shoved up their pussy."

I kiss him passionately and he spins us around, pushing me against the piano. Lifting one leg and wrapping it around his waist, I feel him grind into me and I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat if I tried.

He quickly unzips his pants and releases his engorged dick. He slides it up and down my wet entrance and with one quick thrust; he's seethed inside me to the hilt. I bring my other leg around his waist and push my heels into his lower back, urging him to go faster and harder.

His mouth clamps down on my exposed nipple and I cry out in pure ecstasy. I can feel his ragged breaths on my chest and his stubble on me, as he alternates between nipping and sucking at my skin.

"Faster…" I groan. "I'm almost there."

We're interrupted by the loud banging of the door. We both stop and look up to see the Cullen's standing in the entrance way. Every single one of them has a shocked look on their face and no one says a word.

I realize that Dale is still buried deep inside of me with them standing there staring at us. I wrap my legs tighter around him and smirk. "Fuck them. Why'd you stop?"

Dale looks terrified and I know it's because he's afraid they'll tell Charlie. This is his biggest fear come to life and I'm sure he's a just a bit relieved it was in fact the Cullen's and not Charlie himself barging through the door. I know I am.

He quickly pulls out of me and I watch him scramble to zip up his jeans. Once he finally does, he bolts it out the front door and leaves me standing there in nothing but my pale pink silk robe.

I don't bother to fix my hair or excuse myself to get cleaned up. No, I don't do that at all but I do tie the robe a bit tighter to my body.

Perhaps I'm in shock. That has to be the reason for remaining so calm.

I walk over to the ashtray to relight my cigarette and I can feel their eyes on me. I can feel his but I won't look into those topaz orbs. I won't. I won't hurt myself. I need a fix first. I need more of a fix to face him.

The silence is still the only thing in the room between the Cullen's and myself. Nobody says a damn thing as I light my laced cigarette and take a big breath in. Nope, it looks like I'm going to have to break the silence after all.

"So…" I turn around and face them, putting on my best smile. "What brings you back here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**It makes me so happy that you do.**

**For me, reviews are like candy :) lol.**

**Eddiejazz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Four**

...

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

...

They continue to stare at me like I have a third heard and all the while, I'm blowing out rings of smoke towards them not giving a damn about the situation that has just unfolded. It's just too bad that neither Dale nor I got to get our rocks off but I suppose there's always tomorrow.

"What is he? 35?!" Rosalie asks with a disgusted look on her face. Of course it would be Barbie to blow up first. She always had to be the center of attention.

"More or less," I shrug, already bored with her. "You didn't answer my question. What brings you back? Because I wasn't expecting you until I was long and gone. And by that, I mean _dead_."

"Bella, you're a mess," Alice frowns, giving me what is supposed to be a heartbreaking look but it doesn't faze me. Her sad puppy dog eyes may have gotten to me before but not now, not when there's so much distance between us. She used to be my best friend. We're not anymore."We're worried about you."

Now, that's hard to believe considering that I haven't heard from them since they left me here to rot away. They don't care about me, let alone worry for my wellbeing.

"Aw… are you concerned?" I ask sarcastically. "Because I think it's about a year too late don't you think?"

"Ten months," Jasper interrupts from behind them. "Ten months we've been away."

Now that I finally notice him, he looks haunted, almost as if something has ripped him open but I know that, that is impossible. His skin is made of granite. But I've never seen Jasper look like this. Vampires usually radiate their beauty, shining like the sun, but this… this isn't him. I can tell he's trying to hide himself by standing in the back. Is he guilty for what almost happened almost a year ago?

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"That isn't important, Bella." Alice sighs, speaking for Jasper. "What _is_ important is that we get you healthy again."

I laugh at that. Healthy? I'm the healthiest I've been in a long time. Who does she think she is waltzing back into my life ordering me around? They left me or have they already forgotten what they did?

"I'm good, thanks." I say dryly and take another puff, needing the distraction.

"Bella," Carlisle speaks up for the first time…ever the martyr. What took him so long? "Would you mind cleaning yourself up a bit and then maybe we can talk? You're barely clothed right now and we have a lot to discuss."

"No can do, daddy-o." I chuckle and walk towards them, my high making me wobble a bit in the process. "I like what I have on. It's a shame Dale and I couldn't continue."

"Bella…" My name is foreign on his lips and I find myself looking into _his_ eyes. _Edward's._

For the first time in so long, I find myself staring at the man I had fallen so deeply in love with. I've dreaded and wished for this moment for so long, but it doesn't seem real. I wonder if he's a figment of my imagination. His bronze hair is still wild and unkempt. His crisp blue button down fits him nicely and looks lovely against his alabaster skin. He will always be beautiful to me.

…But too bad that I think of him as the douche who ripped my heart out.

"Hello…Edward," I gulp his name.

"What has gotten into you?" he asks softly. "In Alice's visions, we've seen your life. We've seen what you've become. This isn't who you are."

"You don't know me," I glare at him.

"But I do." He says confidently.

"You never did. That was your problem. You always thought you did. Fuck you Edward Cullen! Fuck you!"

Edward's face is shocked and I can imagine mine is as well. Whenever I imagined myself seeing him again, I knew I'd be pissed but I never thought I'd tell him that. I don't know what I thought would happen but not an explosion like that one.

"Do you feel better?" Jasper mocks from behind everyone and I turn my angry stare to him.

I can feel Jasper's gift take effect as I step into a relaxed state. My shoulders slump and my heart rate slows, sending me into a peaceful state. Once my breathing has finally calmed, I realize Jasper is giving me a snide look. His arms are crossed as he leans against the doorframe and I watch as one of his blonde curls falls lightly into his eyes.

Why the fuck is he looking at me like that? I'm finding it difficult to be pissed off though. I blame it on Jasper and his stupid gift.

I suddenly have this urge to just…vent. This odd feeling of just wanting to speak is like some force is literally pushing it out of me.

Jasper's giving me a knowing smirk.

"I…I feel a lot better than I have in a long time." I admit hesitantly, suddenly wishing I could just go home and go to bed and forget this day. "It's good to let that out. Damn it, Jasper. Stop."

I suddenly feel his gift retreating and let out a sigh of relief. Before I can yell at him, he's turning on his heel and marching towards the stairs. "If the show is over, I'd like to go to my room. I imagine I will be in the study?"

His words are spiteful and I see Carlisle give him a worried look before he nods, letting Jasper go as he wishes.

What's wrong with Jasper anyway? He's too moody… even for an empath. I laugh at my own joke but stop when I see everyone staring at me.

"She's high," Rosalie snips. She picks lint off her sweater, lint that I can't see and proceeds to flick it off her shoulder. "I must say that you're quite the disappointment Bella… more so than before."

"Enough," Edward hisses and I realize I've had enough of this for one day.

"Don't hiss at me, Edward," Rosalie fires back.

"Rosalie, why don't you bring up some fresh clothes to Jasper?" Esme asks, trying to diffuse the spat between the two siblings.

So that's it? They're going to bring Jasper some clothes which means that they're moving back to Forks? Not if I have any say in it.

"Where do you keep your stash?" Alice asks. She starts walking around the room in search of my drugs, but I ignore her.

I know they can smell it. They can smell the drugs, the booze and even the sex. My scent is everywhere. When they find everything that I've got hidden here, they're going to flip a lid.

Well, this ought to be fun.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please read and review. **

**They're like my kryptonite...but in a really good way :)**

**It's been so long since I've been on. I think maybe a year? Things just kind of take over and life gets in the way sometimes but don't feel like I've abandoned you, my loyal readers. Never doubt. **

**It just feels so good to write again... especially these Author Notes. They keep me connected to you... and the reviews as well! Keep those coming! :)**

**Eddiejazz**

**P.S. I just realized something... "Eddiejazz" is kind of like... well, it's a guys name isn't it? Psh, all these years of FF and I'm just now realizing it. **

**I'm very much female. **

**Sorry. I'm tired and these late night ramblings are coming back to me like you would not believe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Five**

...

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

...

"The place reeks of sex and drugs. Can we open some windows?" Alice asks, gesturing around the room. Her petite frame is still looking for my stash all over the room. She even searches high ledges that I would never be able to reach as a human.

Has she lost her mind?

"Just being thorough," she quips, answering my unspoken question.

Damn that little fortune teller.

Carlisle walks over to Esme and places a hand on her shoulder, in some kind of comforting gesture but all it does is make her tears well up with tears that she can never shed. "I'll be fine," she insists. Giving me a pitying look, she walks over to my bag and rifles through my clothes. It's not like there are many options to choose from. It's either lingerie or more lingerie. Take your pick. Esme finds the most non-revealing clothing she can find; a pink pair of silk pajama shorts and a matching tank top, courtesy of Dale.

"What is this?!" Emmett yells.

My fuzzy vision lands on him and I start laughing. The item in his hand is long, pink and full of batteries. I know _exactly_ what that is. "That's my vibrator, Em." I smirk. "Ever used one on your wife or do you Vamps not get the privilege of such fine appliances?"

"Emmett!," Rosalie screeches while knocking his hand so it gets thrown to the ground. "Don't you dare even think about touching me for the next week."

"Aw, man."

"So…" I begin lazily as I lean against the wall for support and put on the shorts. It's not as easy as it seems in my state. "Take a look around and see what you can find."

"Jesus, Bella. Have you no shame?" Alice huffs and I shake my head in response… or try to. I have no energy to fight with her nor do I have the energy to put my pants on. I slide down the wall while my head rolls to the side.

This is such bullshit. If they weren't here, I could've taken a bump.

"Is she alright?!" Edward asks panicked.

"Yes." Alice soothes. "She's just high right now. She needs to come down."

"Oh Bella." I hear him murmur close to my face and it annoys the hell out me. "What have I done?"

Well isn't that the million dollar question? I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

"I need another cigarette. Please." I whisper.

"No." he says sternly. "I could tell they were laced. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A jackass." I mumble.

My eyes are closed and I feel his cool hands on my face and I will myself not to cry. It's all too much. I can't handle it. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for him. My breathing is irregular and I feel like I'm on the verge of a panic attack. He's too close and I don't want him here. I never wanted him to come back. I never wanted him to see me like this or remind myself that he's the one who broke my heart all those months ago.

"Edward, could you please leave Bella alone?" Jasper snarls from the top of the stairs. "Her emotions are giving me a damn headache!"

Edward instantly removes his hands from my face and I sigh in satisfaction once my breathing is regular again. My emotions are in check again and I don't feel the need to cry or send myself into a depression over Edward. Just because he's here, does not mean he is back in my life. He's just another person taking up space in this stupid town. That's all he ever was.

Oh, how I wish I could believe my own lies.

…

Opening my eyes, I realize I must have fallen asleep or passed out from being so high. I give a light yawn and look around me. I'm in one of the bedrooms upstairs and this time there is a bed underneath me. I'm thankful that they didn't put me in Edward's room.

Standing up on shaky legs, I make my way downstairs to see the Cullen's, minus Jasper, lounging on furniture; furniture that wasn't there before.

The entire living room looks different. It's back to the way it was before they left and there is no trace of me whatsoever in the house. It's like I was never here; like I never existed here. I push those words away and focus on the people seated on the couches.

"Here you go, Bella," Esme hands me a cup of coffee and I shrug away from her as if she burned me. The expression on her face is hurt but I can't bring myself to really care. I want them gone.

"I want you to leave," I tell them with such force, despite my voice being weak. It's ridiculous knowing they're Vampires and what they're capable of. Do I honestly believe that I can scare them away? "This isn't your home anymore since you all decided to leave. Nobody wants you here."

"But you need us here, Bella." Alice says softly.

"Like I said…" I scoff. "You don't belong here. This town doesn't need stupid Vampires ruining our wildlife."

"That's a lame excuse." Rosalie huffs.

"I don't care what it means for you. I just want you gone. Move your shit out of my house. Now."

"Your house?" Carlisle asks gently. "Bella, I still own this home and as much as I appreciate you taking… _care_ of it while we were away, this is still ours. We are back and we are here to help you. We're all very much concerned. Now, does Charlie know about this?"

"If he knows if his daughter is a whore, then yes, I'm pretty sure he's got an idea." I laugh bitterly. "As for the rest of the things… he's probably not far off."

"Well maybe I should discuss some things-"

"You will do nothing, Carlisle! Do you hear me?" I say menacingly. "Nothing. You're not a part of my life. Now, if you're not going to leave, I am. So give me my shit so I can get the hell out of here."

"On the counter in the kitchen." He sighs. "But the drugs are gone and so is the alcohol."

"I figured." I mutter.

I stalk off into the kitchen to grab my things and see my trusty bag of tricks right where he said it would be. Looking inside I see that there is no laced cigarettes and no bottle of alcohol and definitely nothing else I like. But I do have my lingerie and everything else that I own so that's good.

"Bella. I just want you to know for what it's worth that I am sorry and that I do very much love you." Alice says from beside me while looking down at her feet. "It's been really hard for us all and I know its been the hardest for you but for what its worth… I really am sorry."

"You're too late." I snap while grabbing my bag. "You can't save me now."

* * *

**A/N: **

**It's December 29th 2012 and I'm still editing all of this. I'll leave part of the original A/N at the bottom from when I first published this chapter.**

**These typos and all other things are still being fixed. Let me know if I skipped anything or if my formatting is wrong. Honestly, I'm thinking about getting a Beta because it would help me out so much but I'm not too sure on how I begin with that and what their limitations are. It's a big process, right?**

**Well thank you for reading, guys :) **

**I love you like Bella needs her booze and drugs.**

**Yeah, that was shit.**

**I love you like a fat kid loves cake.**

**There we go :)**

* * *

**Part of Original A/N:**

**P.S.**

**Did you hear about the new book that's coming out in June? I forgot what it's called but it's basically Bree's POV in Eclipse. "Her short life" or ****something like that. I'm pretty excited! You can go to Border's and pre order it. I'm pretty sure it's less than ten bucks too.**

**(see this is what happens when you drink two Starbucks frappucino's at 1:16 in the morning. Don't do it guys. lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Six**

...

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

...

I grab my cell phone and text Dale. He's probably scared shitless about what happened yesterday and I need to assure him that everything's fine.

_Baby…I'm so sorry about ystrdy. Don't worry about them. They're not gonna tell Charlie anything. After all, I am legal. There's nothing they can do even if they wanted to. No worries. I talked to them :)_

I wait for a few minutes and I don't get anything back. He must be really pissed off and freaked out if he's not responding. I look down at the vibration my phone makes and smile that he's finally texted me back.

_I'm not blaming you but it was a bit crazy, Bella. Are you sure they're not going to say anything?_

I laugh to myself. I've got enough leverage on the Cullen's to last me a lifetime. They wont do shit.

_I've got the upper hand, Dale. The Cullen's wont be interfering anymore. I promise ;)_

_If you're sure…_

_Of course I am. Would I lie to you? But we can't fuck anymore at the Cullen's obviously. Meet me at Luna's tonight at nine p.m. k?_

_Alright. I'll be there. Should I call and reserve a lounge for us?_

_Please :)_

_Wear something naughty, Bella. We never got to finish ;)_

_Will do, big boy…*kisses*_

After I finish texting Dale and everything is good to go, I figure it's about time to schedule my over due doctor's appointment. As much as I love playing the nurse, I absolutely love playing the patient.

"Forks Hospital. How may I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan. I think I may have sprained my ankle and I was wondering if I could see Dr. Bradley this afternoon."

"We do have an opening from a last minute cancellation but Dr. Cullen is back in town. Would you like to see him instead?"

"No," I snap. "I want to see Dr. Bradley."

Just because they're back doesn't mean I want anything to do with them and I need to make that clear to the rest of the town. I won't go crawling back to the Cullen's. I'm not weak _or _stupid.

"Alright, Miss. Swan. Can you be here in forty five minutes?"

"How about I get there in twenty and you can ring the Doctor and let him know that I will be in to see him."

"Miss. Swan, he is in a meeting right now and—"

"Let him know," I insist, cutting her off rudely and hanging up.

I grab my dark blue tube top dress and slip it on. I hike up the material a bit so it comes mid thigh and then slip into my black strapless heels. I might just get a sprain if I wear these bad boys after all. I apply some light make up and spray some perfume on. With one last glance in the mirror, I give a nod of approval at my reflection.

I light a cigarette from the pack in my dresser which unfortunately isn't laced but is still just as good and inhale deeply. I don't care if Charlie can smell it from his room or not. I'm sick of pretending like I care. It's getting ridiculous. I'm too fucking stressed out to worry about something as measly as a cigarette.

I walk out the front door and hop into my truck, cranking up Lady Gaga all the way. "I want your psycho, your vertigo stick. Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick."

I don't bother re-starting the song. This part always makes me laugh.

"You and me could write a bad romance!" I scream out the window. "That's right asshole. You hear that? I know you're out there stalking me!"

Yeah, that's right. I hope you're somewhere close, Edward Cullen. I hope you're following me and hating each and every word that I sing… because I sing it all for you.

…

Leaning back in her chair, the receptionist eyes me critically as if I'm some sort of enigma she has yet to figure out.

"I called earlier. Sprained ankle?" I say in a bored tone.

"You can wait in a chair over there. Dr. Bradley is still in a meeting."

Without another word, I take a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and pick up a six month old magazine and start to flip through it. Occasionally I look up to see the receptionist, whom I don't know, glare at me. She most likely knows who I am since everybody does. I probably fucked her husband or something.

That would explain the glares.

"I'll have that ready for you. Good to have you back, Dr. Cullen."

I look up to see Dr. Bradley and Dr. Cullen talking and they both stop when they spot me.

"Ah, Miss. Swan," Dr. Bradley grins while taking in my outfit. "I'd say it's great to see you but we're in a hospital so that cant be good."

Like he didn't know I was coming. I smirk to myself. His acting skills are superb but mine are better.

"I know. It's been so long," I smile mischievously.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. You remember him having a daughter don't you?"

Dr. Bradley wouldn't know the details between the Cullen's and me but I always assumed he heard about it from everyone else. Apparently he doesn't know that I dated his son.

"We've met. Briefly." I say dismissing the introduction. "Are you ready, Dr. Bradley? I really have a bad ankle. I think I've sprained it."

"Oh, no. It's best we get that looked at," Dr. Bradley says, feigning sympathy. "Dr. Cullen, I will see you later?"

"Yes, of course. I need to speak with my son, Edward anyway. He's waiting in my office," Carlisle says while looking at me. "I don't want to keep him waiting and longer."

"No, you should definitely tend to your children." I smirk. "They need you now more than ever. The teen years can be so hard. I'm sure you remember what it was like, Dr. Cullen."

It isn't lady like to be a bitch but who ever said I was a lady?

"In fact, I do," He nods, obviously not at all effected by my attitude. "Tell your father I said hello? I haven't had a chance to stop by."

Like I'll let you get near him and tell him anything, you douche.

"Perhaps," I say while pursing my lips. "I'm sure by now he knows you're in town. …Brought the whole family back with you. It should make an interesting evening between us."

"We have unfinished business to attend to."

"Nothing you can fix and it's nothing you haven't already damaged. Goodbye, Dr. Cullen."

"What was that about?" Dr. Bradley asks once we're in exam room 3.

"Oh, nothing," I smile. "Just try and stay away from the Cullen's. They're bad news. They're nothing but freaks in this town."

I hop on the exam table and spread my legs wide open. "Time for my examination, Doctor. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I ask in a seductive voice.

With Carlisle already forgotten, the good Doctor smiles and lets out a low whistle, "No panties, Bella? Shame on you." He runs a finger up my slit and I suppress the urge to let out a loud moan.

I need to be quiet. I _so_ need to be quiet.

"You're so wet for me," he murmurs before licking his finger. "Shall we use the stirrups?"

"Yes, please," I moan.

Sliding his stool to sit in front of me, he grabs the metal stirrups and secures them in place. He then places my feet in each metal stirrup, strapping them so that I can't move them. Placing his hands on my thighs, he pulls me toward the edge of the table so that my sex is lined up to his face.

He uses the same index finger he had before but this time, he pushes it all the way inside of me. First it's the index finger and then he adds his middle finger creating a circular motion while maintaining going in and out.

"Oh, god," I groan. "I can't wait any longer."

Standing up, he quickly unbuckles his pants and pulls a condom out of his pocket.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yes,"

He plunges into me and I bite my lip to keep from screaming. This one is for you, Edward. I hope you hear us. I hope you're jealous that you left and never got to fuck me. I hate you so much.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok, so you remember how I wrote that I was on a writing frenzy? My comp had a virus and I wiped it clean... but I put some falls in the wrong folder which lead them to be erased. So, everything I wrote during that "writing frenzy" streak... all got deleted. Poof! Gone! I was so angry at myself. Omg.**

**So, now Im re-writing everything. Should be fun, right? LOL.**

***Slaps self***

**...**

**So has everybody heard the big debate about Breaking Dawn? Kellan Lutz is demanding more money and so is Ashley Greene. Summit is basically saying "Take it or leave it." I guess they're not offering them a lot of money and they're pissed about it.**

**So now…. Summit is only going to up the cash on one of them and not both.**

**So there are polls people are putting up asking if you had to choose, who would you want Summit to pick?**

**On MySpace I wrote:**

**"Alice's character is important but they change the stuff in the movies anyway so it might not even matter. I mean she had important roles in all of the books but it wasn't even seen in the movies so... I think they should just keep Kellan :)**

**Most twilight fans are female and it would be sad to see him go rather than Ashley..."**

**Yeah, I kind of sound cold hearted but whatever. It's the truth. Alice isn't even like in the books so I don't really care :/**

**And Kellan is man candy :) lol.**

**But seriously… if you had to choose, who would you pick?**

**Oh, and it's confirmed…**_**again**_**… (Lol) …that Breaking Dawn will be two movies. The second one will be released in the summer of 2012.**

**I'm very curious to see what Tanya looks like in Breaking Dawn lol. And I'm sure all of you are curious as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Seven**

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

**E POV **

"How is Jasper?" Carlisle asks as he walks into his office. He seems on edge. I try to read his mind, but his thoughts are guarded.

"He's still the same as this morning when you left," I say, answering his question. When he wants to tell me what's wrong, he will when he deems necessary. "He's closed off and secluded. Emmett said he'll try to take him hunting later."

"Good," Carlisle nods while sitting behind his desk and folding his hands beneath his chin. "He needs to hunt. It's been a few days and now that we're back in Forks, we must not take any chances. We need to take extra precaution."

"I know."

"He felt incredibly guilty about Bella before and then with what happened again, it only made how he felt worse. Now that we're back here, I can't imagine this is any easier for him. You know I don't blame you, Edward for coming back here. We all love Bella so don't feel guilty that Jasper is going to have a hard time adjusting here. It won't matter where we are. He's still going to need time.

"I know that too." I say solemnly.

Taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk, I look out the window at the gray sky, just wishing I could go back in time to Bella's birthday party. Better yet, erase the entire day.

"Jasper is in control but I'd still like the same rules that we set up before. No hunting before and-"

"I know, Carlisle. I've got the memory of a Vampire remember?" I smirk. "I think I can keep up."

" Alright, Edward…but we don't need any wolves on us, either."

"And we don't need Bella hurt."

"Yes, we don't need Bella hurt."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before I can't take it anymore. "Carlisle, I know Bella is here."

"I figured as much." He sighs. "I assume you overheard our conversation?"

"I don't need my vampire abilities seeing as the walls are so thin, but yes, I was listening." I reply disgustingly. "And that Doctor you were talking with… I wish I didn't see his vulgar thoughts and past memories of Bella."

"Don't worry, son." He says softly. "We will make her better. I will do my very best at helping Bella. She's like a daughter to me, you know. We'll get your Bella back."

"But you haven't seen the things I've seen Carlisle." I say desperately. Tugging on my hair, I groan in frustration. Coming back and seeing into Bella's life is much worse than Alice's vision. At least those were subjective to change. "She isn't the same and I fear she never will be like before. His thoughts of her... the way she's pleased him…. Oh god…" I can't continue. I feel the need to be sick even though I know it won't happen. It's my entire fault. I brought this on myself and this is my punishment. I read the minds of those who have had her… the way I know I never have.

"Edward, I can only imagine how hard it must be for you. She is your mate and if Esme….well, you understand. We just need to make Bella remember the good times and let her remember that she is in fact, your soul mate. It won't be an easy task but it can be done. I know that deep down she loves you. She's just in a lot of pain right now."

Doesn't he understand? She only did what I asked of her. I wanted her to move on and forget about me. She may have done it in a different way than what I meant, but she moved on from me.

"She has been _intimate_ with other men, Carlisle," I tell him, my voice sounding strange to my ears. "Some are married, some are old, some are men at the police station. She has hurt so many people and turned into something I could never have imagined was possible. She's gone. She only did what I asked her."

"What do you mean, you 'asked' her?"

"I…"

"Edward, what did you say to Bella the day we left?"

"It will take—"Carlisle stops abruptly and closes his eyes as if he were in pain.

I peak inside his mind and listen to what he is listening to. My eyes go wide and a low growl erupts from my chest. I strain my ears to hear it off in the distance and it is true; my Bella is having sex with Dr. Bradley in one of the exam rooms.

I look up at Carlisle and his expression is pained and sorrowful. "I am sorry, son."

"Can't you do something?" I plead. "I can't listen to this."

Willing myself not to, I do it anyway against my better judgment and look inside Dr. Bradley's mind. Bella's legs are strapped to stirrups and he's having sex with her. They're panting heavily as he pounds into her with such a force that I would never be able to give her.

I close my eyes as if to shake the image from my mind but I can't. It will forever be etched into my memory like a fire burning me in its flames.

Bella Swan will truly be the death of me.

…

"Dr. Bradley, you are needed in conference room A. Dr. Bradley you are needed in conference room A." The intercom finally shuts off and I smile at Nadia, the receptionist gratefully.

"Thank you so much," I grin while dazzling her. "Your voice is very alluring."

"I could say the same about you." She says starry-eyed.

I plaster on a fake smile and grin seductively at her, no matter how much my insides churn. Being a Vampire has its perks. Humans; our prey will do anything if you give them this certain look. It's how lure our kill in.

My head snaps to the left where exam room 3 where Dr. Bradley and Bella are exiting. My Vampire senses pick up the very distinguished scent of sex and see the sheen of sweat that cover there foreheads.

I will myself not to tear open his throat and drain him right here in front of everyone.

"Now what was that suppose to accomplish?"

I turn to see Alice standing beside me and giving me a pointed look.

"Alice, what are you doing here?," I ask.

"You have bigger problems to worry about. Why did you do that? You should leave me to handling the delicate situations. This wasn't the time or place for you to do that."

"Alice." I hiss. "She was screwing the man in an exam room. What was I supposed to do?"

"Walk away." She says simply. "Don't look at me like that. I'm serious. Now you have to deal with the consequences."

"What do you-"

"How dare you," Bella's voice makes my body go stiff and I realize what Alice was saying. She knew Bella would confront me and I mentally curse myself for being so stupid for not expecting this to happen.

Turning around slowly, I see the fire in her eyes and her face is truly menacing. If I wasn't a vampire, I would be running. "Bella, please."

"I know it was you. Why can't you leave me alone?

"I..."

"You what, Edward? Can't let me have any fun? Cant let me live my life? This is my town. Get out of here. I seriously hope that someone sets you on fire because I have the urge to do it myself."

My face blanches by her words. Can she truly despise me that much to wish me dead? She walks away leaving me alone with my guilt while Alice's hand rubs small circles on my back. She hopes to ease my mind with the comforting gesture but all it does is make me feel worse. All of these horrible feelings are going through my mind and for the first time in so long; I wish I could cry.

Coming back to Forks proves just how much of a horrible person I really am. I was so worried about protecting the one person I truly loved with my entire being from our kind and the hazards around us that I never realized that I was the one thing on this entire planet who could create the most damage.

I'm a monster.

* * *

**A/N: **

**12/30/12**

**Hope you liked the new edited version. Edward needed more depth. I can't just dive right into Bella and Jasper as much as I'd like to. I wish they were here already ;)**

**Please review. It means the world to me. **

**I'd give you something but all I can do from here is virtually send my hugs and kisses, so here you go.**

**Lots of x's and lots of o's...**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Eddiejazz**

**P.S.**

**Lucky for you, I've had lots of caffeine to keep the writing mojo flowing...**

**Stay tuned. **

**(I say that like this is some TV show or something. LOL.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** This story is for readers over the age of eighteen. It consists of sex, drugs and alcohol in a very vivid manner.

**(Caught in A)****Bad Romance**

**Chapter Eight**

...

_"I want your love and I want your revenge._

_You and me could write a bad romance."_

_..._

The Cullen's need to leave Forks immediately. If they could leave the continent, that'd be even better. They just need to leave me alone.

What did I do to deserve this shit? I finally found myself living a life where I didn't cry over Edward anymore. Yeah, my worldly views got a little skewed along the way but who's are right these days?

I can't believe Edward had the audacity to come to have the fucking receptionist call Dr. Bradley away. Barging in on my life is one thing but to have him literally interrupt my sex life is just a douche-y move on his part. Since he isn't getting any, that means I have to suffer? I suddenly have to stop what I'm doing since he's back in town? I don't fucking think so.

I tap my fingers against the steering well, feeling the all too familiar jittery feeling my body is making. I need a fix. I already used the last of my stash this morning that was hidden deep in my dresser. Thanks to the Cullen's, I'll have to make another trip to Tyler's. Fuck. He's going to be so pissed but if I explain it to him, he has to give me more. I mean, I'm Bella fucking Swan. I own him. I'm pretty sure I've made that pretty clear with all the fucking we do.

As I knock on Tyler's door, I can't stop the fidgeting that takes over my body. If I don't get anything in the next hour, I'll be a fucking mess. When he finally answers, which feels like I've been standing here forever; I push past him and walk into the living room. Nobody's here but I see the coke in baggies on the coffee table, ready for sale.

"You leave that shit on the table? Anyone can walk in."

For having lots of money, he sure does live in some shit hole. Anyone could break in and steal it all but he doesn't seem to worry about it.

"My door was locked and I knew it was you. I could practically hear your teeth chattering from inside the apartment," he jokes but I don't think it's funny, "…which confuses me by the way. Haven't I set you up?"

"Yeah, but some shit happened, Tyler. I need some more."

I can see he doesn't want to but when can he ever resist me? Rubbing a hand through his tight curls, he gives me a long hard look, probably debating with himself.

I walk over to him and run my fingers over his biceps, not wanting to take the chance of him saying no. His breathing stutters and shudders beneath my fingertips. "C'mon, Tyler," I whisper. "You know I'm good for whatever you want. Let me make you feel good, baby." I run my hands down to his jeans, never breaking eye contact and squeeze him tightly. Sliding down to the floor, I settle on my knees and look up at him. Giving him a playful wink, I pull down his zipper.

"You're so lucky I like you, Swan."

"I know," I grin.

...

When I'm feeling like my new self again, I kiss him on the lips and stand up, adjusting my dress. He stares at my legs longingly and I try not to laugh. Boy's got it bad.

He's relaxing on the couch in his birthday suit with hooded eyes and smoking a cigarette. He's purely satisfied and I give myself a mental pat on the back. I'm feeling pretty damn good too. After I gave him the head of his life, we did three lines, drank a couple shots and then I thanked him again by climbing on top of him. I'm very satiated and I must admit, it felt great to finally orgasm.

"You can shower here, you know," He tells me while blowing out a puff of smoke. "I got girly shit in there if that's what you're wondering."

"I'd rather not ask about that girly shit," I smirk, while putting my heels back on. "Who knows where it came from."

"Oh, come on, Bella," he rolls his eyes at me and sits up, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's not like you're the only one with an active sex life."

"Oh, I'm not disagreeing with you and I encourage you to keep fucking. I don't need you getting all clingy on me." I joke. He scoffs at my teasing but there is some truth to what I said. If I asked Tyler to bend over so I could fuck him with a strap on, I'm sure he'd do it just because I asked. "… but I don't put up with the strange, Tyler. I fuck in Forks, not outside of it like you do with all the strange pussy you bring back with you from Port Angeles and Seattle.

"I'm not always fucking. I run a business, remember? In fact, these baggies are ready to be shipped out later today. Here."

He hands me one of the baggies from the coffee table; one of the bigger bags and I tuck it into my purse. "Thanks," I tell him.

"So what happened with your stash? You never told me."

"The Cullen's confiscated it."

"What?" he asks shocked. "Bella—"

"Don't worry," I cut him off. "They don't know about you and I've got enough shit on them to last a lifetime. Your name will never come up."

"Are you sure 'cause I can't fucking get busted," he says, his voice panicked. "This is serious shit. Man, I didn't even know they were back."

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I found out, too. Look, Tyler, they won't find out anything and even if they did, there's nothing they can do. They've got skeletons in their closets deeper than you could ever imagine and I know all of them. They can't do shit."

"Alright, Bella," he nods and leans back against the couch, lighting another cigarette. "I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me."

"I gotta get going but I'll see you later, okay?"

"C'mere," he says softly.

Geez, he's ready for another round? I watch as his dick springs to life and I let out a laugh as it bounces slightly hitting him in the stomach. He's hung like a fucking horse.

I make my way over to him and hike up my dress a little bit. Straddling his thighs, I kiss him deeply. His hand grip my ass cheek and I moan into his mouth when his other hand slips under my dress.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I hear song ringtone letting me know I have a text msg. I pull back while Tyler slips his hands out from me and I hop off to retrieve my phone.

Dale sent me a picture message.

I won't be opening that now.

Looking back at Tyler, I roll my eyes. "Charlie," I lie. "I have to call the fucker back or he won't leave me alone."

"Alright," he sighs while standing up and I admire the view of his naked form. "Take a couple of those bottles of Vodka. I'm getting hooked up with a case later."

He grabs two bottles off a table and I take them both. Nobody will say shit to me as I walk out of here so I don't have to worry.

I kiss him one last time and make my way to the front door. If I don't leave now, I might fuck him again.

...

As soon as I'm in my truck, I tuck the bottles under the cab away from prying eyes so that they'll stay hidden and toss my bag beside me. The last thing I need is for Charlie to see bottles of liquor in my truck...but honestly that's the worst of his problems. If he only knew.

I open the picture message Dale sent me to see what it is, though I'm pretty sure I have a good idea. A large cock instantly takes up my screen and I smile that this is specially for me.

I send him a text:

_You're fucking huge...but I already knew that ;) Can't wait to jump on that later._

I receive the next text almost immediately.

_I reserved a lounge on the second floor. When we get inside, I'm going to bend you over the couch and fuck you senseless._

I'm dripping at the thought.

_I'm already soaked, Dale. _

Tonight's going to be fun.

...

...

...

Looking at myself in the club's bathroom mirror, I smile to myself. I'll be getting laid tonight with this outfit on, that's for sure. My dress is black and has a plunging neckline. The dress itself comes to end right below my ass and I honestly can't even remember if I put on underwear before I left the house. Lifting my dress up a bit I do in fact see black lacy panties.

_Check!_

Holding onto the counter, I lean down and snort the line and wrinkle my nose as it tickles me. I do another and brace myself again as I stumble backwards.

I feel so much better. I'll be needing my strength for Dale later.

Looking back in the mirror and see myself; pale and plain.

_So ordinary. So human._

Wiping my nose clean, I glare at my reflection.

While my eyes may be the windows to my soul, my body is a window for pleasure.

"Fuck this," I mumble, purely disgusted with my train of thought. This shit is supposed to make me forget the bullshit, not add more to my already growing plate of problems.

The Cullen's shouldn't effect me anymore, but they're return puts me on edge and after having a heated argument with Edward today, I need to put him and the rest of his family way out of my mind.

I head out of the bathroom and onto the main floor without another glance at myself in the mirror.

"Miss me?"

I spin around to see Dale with a drink in his hand. "Yes." I grin widely.

"C'mon. I don't want to be obvious," he says while looking around. "I've got a booth in the back. You know how I feel about us being out in the open, Bella."

Like people don't already know…but whatever.

Who are we going to run into anyway? He likes this place for a reason.

Letting him lead me to the curtained area, I catch a glimpse of bronze but it's too quick for me to notice. The drugs are taking affect so I don't let my mind wander to thoughts of Edward.

Once inside the booth, Dale closes the curtain tightly so nobody can see inside. I slide up against him and start kissing his neck while his hands instantly come to grip my waist, pulling me tightly against him. "Mmmm." He moans.

I push him towards the couch and straddle his lap. We start to dry hump and I feel so close to coming undone when his phone rings, interrupting us and our moment. "Don't answer it." I grunt, lost in my euphoria. "Fuck, baby."

"I have to." He looks at me with an apology written all over his face but I sigh and get off his lap instead. I don't even care if someone is dying; I want to get laid dammit. I feel like the phone is always stopping me.

God, I'm a ho. I act like I haven't gotten any today. I laugh to myself.

Squeezing my thighs together to help relieve the built up pressure, I walk over to the curtain in front of us. The silk curtain provides privacy and a level of intimacy for those who purchase a booth.

I peek through the open slit and stare longingly at the club goers out on the dance floor who seem to be dry humping along to the beat of the music. At least they're getting a release.

As I continue to look around, my gaze lands on a group of people and my eyes instantly harden. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I hiss angrily.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward are staring at me. Edward gives me a disappointing look but no matter what our past is, he will never make me feel guilty. He thinks he can try but he can't. He can go fuck himself.

_Fucking prick_.

Looking back at Dale once more, I see that he's too preoccupied to notice my distress while he's on the phone. I grab my purse and walk out of the confined booth. I head downstairs to the dance floor where I know the Cullen's are waiting. I have no desire to strike a conversation with them but I do plan on making it clear _again_ that they are not apart of my future. They're only a tiny piece of my past.

Finally standing in front of them, I let them have it. "Can you guys fucking leave me alone already?" I say shouting over the music even though I don't need to. With their sensitive hearing, they can hear me perfectly fine.

"Bella, we're here to take you home," Alice says. "I had a vision and you were going to overdose. It wasn't going to be pretty. The only way was to intervene by coming here and taking you back to our house."

"So?" I say as I raise an eyebrow. "Let me overdose. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Bella," Rosalie hisses and grabs me by the arm forcefully. "You either come willingly or I'll drag you out myself. You've given me more problems than anyone else and I've met my share of problematic people. I'd really like to go home and I can't unless you're with us. if that means dragging you by your scrawny neck, so be it."

She's obviously not going to let me go and as much as I know I could just walk away, her pulling me by my scrawny neck doesn't sound too appealing.

I huff and look up to where Dale is behind the curtain.

"Don't worry about him. He has to leave anyway." Alice explains.

"He wasn't going to ditch me was he?" I ask feeling more disturbed by the thought.

"I don't have all night." Rosalie snaps.

"Are you late for an important meeting? A Vampire thing?" I sarcastically ask.

"Remember, Bella…" Emmett chimes in. "You either come with us willingly or I let my wife drag you out of here."

Rosalie pulls me towards the exit but as I try to squirm out of her grasp, she only tightens her grip.

"I'll scream." I threaten.

"Do that and see what happens." Rosalie chuckles darkly.

...

As soon as we step inside the Cullen's house, Carlisle and Esme meet us in the living room.

"Bella…" Carlisle looks at me guiltily. "I'm sorry for the force but there needs to be some sort of intervention. This cannot go on."

I rock back and fourth on my heels and look around the room. I need to move around. I've had too much tonight and my high is at it's peak. If I were still at the club, I'd be dancing it off and be fine by the end of the night. But here, there's nothing for me to do and I can't keep still. These people keep ruining everything.

"Have you been listening to anything that I've said to you just now?"

"No." I say seriously, biting my fingernails.

This has only happened to me one other time. Don't get me wrong, I've been so high to the point that I'll either pass out or stay awake for hours on end but this… this is like that one rare occasion where my brain couldn't keep up with my movements.

In my mind everything is racing but my body is slow. I reach out to touch an end table and it feels like I'm going in slow motion even though my impulses were sent out to my brain moments ago to do this simple action. I bring my hand back and bite my nails while I continue to fidget and look around.

"Well, Carlisle. The best thing for Bella right now is to let her move around. Maybe we can let her unpack some boxes or clean something." Alice offers. "Until she comes down from her high, she'll continue to move like that."

"I say go for it." Emmett laughs. "Start with Alice's room. Clean out her closet."

"Don't you dare do it, Bella." Alice glares.

"Love, why don't you-" Edward begins but I cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" I mumble as I continue to chew on my fingers.

"I'm going to my room." Rosalie sighs as she turns away. "The human is annoying me again. Alice, stand guard by your closet door."

"That isn't funny, Rose." she pouts.

"Sure it is."

"Can you check on Jasper while you're up there?" Alice asks as she gazes towards the staircase.

"I was planning on it."

"Can I go home now?" I ask impatiently. "I can clean do something there."

"Bella, we'd like you stay here for a bit." Esme says in her best motherly voice. "I can give you things to do around the house if you'd like."

"I don't want to be here. I hate you all, remember?" I snap.

The drugs are making me irritable and the fact that I'm not moving around is taking its toll on me. Looking around for an escape, I see Alice shaking her head at me. "No, Bella. You're staying."

"Woah, look how dilated her pupils are."

"I know, Emmett. Don't be crude. We all know." Edward sighs.

"I swear she's gonna eat her hand off. Wouldn't that be kind of cool to see?" He asks excitedly.

"Emmett..."

"Sorry. I'm done now."

"Thank you."

"'Bella the cannibal!'"

"Emmett!"

"I fucking hate you all!" I ground out between clenched teeth. "I swear I do!"

"Maybe we should get Jasper," Carlisle suggests. "He may be able to calm her down."

"No, that won't be necessary," Edward says while glancing at me.

"Don't look at me, fucker."

"Edward, he can help," Esme tells him. "She needs this. He can put her to sleep and we can deal with this in the morning when she's sober."

"You forget that I can hear you." I remind them them.

I look up to see Jasper walking down the staircase at human speed and he never takes his eyes off of me as he makes his way down each step. I don't know why I don't look away.

"Causing quite the ruckus, aren't you, Bella?" he gives me an annoyed look and I glare back. He's doing that weird smirk like he was the first day they all came back. It's snarky and annoying. I wonder what happened for him to become such a fucking douche. I don't remember him like this before.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing...but since I figured the family would be needing my assistance, I would come down before they could ask." He stares at me intently before I start to feel sleepy. He can sense my anger and annoyance and that only intensifies his power. He smirks knowingly at me.

I fucking hate Vampires.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Caught in A) Bad Romance**

**Chapter Nine**

...

"I want your love and I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance

...

Groaning, I open my eyes and regret it immediately. The light gives my already pounding head a new feeling; one with a man and a giant sledgehammer as he bashes it against my skull. I feel like I got wasted but I know I didn't. There was too much coke for me to handle. Now wonder Alice said I was going to overdose. I clearly had way too much yesterday.

As slow as a nail, I sit up and lean against the headboard and take a look at my surroundings. Everything screams the little pixie, herself. No one else would make a room look like it threw up pink. What's really striking about this is, there's absolutely no trace of Jasper whatsoever.

There aren't any confederate posters on the walls or shelves filled with books on the Civil War. There is no touch of him anywhere.

I vaguely remember Jasper mentioning he was going into his own room ;the study, when they first came back.

Are Alice and Jasper no longer together?

There's no way that's possible. Vampires can't separate. They mate for life. I'm pretty sure that if the two can separate, someone would have told me. I know Edward and I aren't together but that's only because of the obvious; we were never a mated pair to begin with.

Alice and Jasper aren't soul mates?

"Sometimes things happen." Alice dances into the room carrying a tray of food and sets it on the nightstand next to the bed.

I just stare at her blankly.

"Eat up before it gets cold."

When I don't make a move towards the tray, she raises an eyebrow. "Shall I get Rosalie?"

I don't have enough energy to argue with her and I really don't want to deal with the She-Devil this morning so I grab the tray and place it on my lap. The eggs smell revolting first thing in the morning and I grimace while I hold my stomach. I try not to gag as the smell hits me full force.

"You'll be able to eat it," she smiles. "I had a vision."

As much as I despise the Cullen's and have no desire to start a conversation with any of them, my curiosity is suffocating me... or that could be the eggs, but I really want to know what the hell happened between Alice and Jasper.

"So…" I begin and take a deep breath. "Are you and Jasper not together anymore?"

She sits next to me on the edge of the bed and smiles. "It's complicated, Bella. But yes, Jasper and I are no longer together."

"Really?"

"I said it's complicated. Aren't you just nosey." She laughs and bops the tip of my nose like I'm some child.

"Can you blame me?" I scoff. "You're already interfering with _my_ life. Why can't I butt into yours?"

"Just eat your food." She sighs. "I know it doesn't look appetizing, because trust me, I wouldn't eat it either, but you need the protein."

"If I eat your slop, will you answer my question?" I bargain.

"Yes." She says, a bit reluctantly. "I will, but you have to eat."

"Okay then." I stare at the eggs, silently wishing they will magically vanish into thin air.

"They're not going to bite you, you know. I made sure they were dead before I cut them up."

"What?' I choke out looking appalled.

"Kidding, Bella," She laughs. "You are _so_ easy!"

I give her a dirty look and examine the eggs more closely. She doesn't seem like the type to murder baby chicks. Then again, they drink the blood of animals in the forest.

"You've changed," she tells me and before I can respond, she holds up a finger to stop me. "I know you don't want to hear it and if I were you, I wouldn't want to either but just hear me out. _Please_."

Reluctantly, I nod, knowing that no matter what I do, Alice will always get her way.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything. I do love you like a sister Bella and I battled with myself daily over what was right and what was wrong. I made a promise to my brother that I should never have agreed to. He was determined that I never look into your future again, but one day something shifted and I had no choice but to watch as the vision came over me. I saw you, Bella and you were a mess. I begged Edward to let me come back. I was prepared to go on my own but he wouldn't let me. It was my stupidity that led you where you are today. If I only came back sooner."

Alice sniffles but I just stare at her. I don't know what to say. So she didn't want to leave…but she did anyway. She said she never should have listened to Edward…but she did. Time and time again they all listened to him and thought they knew what was best for me.

"If only you never left to begin with." I tell her.

"I know, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't change anything, Alice. If he asked you all to leave right now, you would… because he's your brother and you'd do anything for him."

"But don't you see? That's just it. I would do anything for you, too. I love you, Bella. I wont make the same mistakes. I won't leave again."

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Believe what you want, Bella but I promise you that we're all here to stay. We will never leave you again."

This shit is getting too fucking sappy for me. I don't need this right now.

" Let's talk about you and Jasper," I tell her. We don't need to address shit that doesn't matter anymore. Screw her and how she feels.

"Fine….but we will talk about this later.

That's what she thinks.

"Jasper has been dealing with a lot and has withdrawn somewhat from the family. He's going through much more than any of us know how to deal with. We love him and we will all be there for him but we just don't know _how _to help him. Does that suffice?"

"I'm still fucking clueless, Alice." I sigh, irritated. "Get on with it."

"Eat your food," She snaps back.

Taking a forkful of the eggs, I quickly shove them into my mouth.

"See…" She says smugly. "My cooking skills are exceptional."

"Exceptional? More like dog food but we won't go there."

"Long story short…" she begins with a roll of her eyes." After Jasper almost nearly attacked you at your birthday party, he was feeling guilty and couldn't cope with it all. Certain…_urges_had resurfaced resulting in..." she trails off and then takes a deep breath. Not like she needs it. "His control slipped, Bella. We didn't think it was that bad but we were wrong. I guess you could say it was a domino effect after your birthday. He's been feeling everything from all of us and mixed with his own feelings, it was too hard on him."

"What are you saying, Alice?" I ask her, placing my fork down on the plate. I don't like where this conversation is going. Did she pretty much just say what I think she said?

"I'm saying that Jasper had human blood."

"What?" It's so quiet in here; I think my heart stopped beating.

"Human blood makes you different, Bella. It makes you angry and hungry all the time. Jasper's very…moody. Yes, that's the right word. Moody."

Jasper really had human blood?

"Uh..." looking around the room, I realize that they can all hear me. Jasper's listening to this very conversation.

"He's not here, Bella. None of them are. They're out hunting. Someone needs to accompany Jasper now so he doesn't… fall off the wagon, so to speak."

"Okay..." I let out a breath of air, I didn't know I was holding. "So Jasper went back to his old diet _and_ he killed someone?"

"Yes." Her voice is far away as if she remembers it. Her eyes are haunted. "He'll drink animal blood but he slips. Quite often.

Alice thought she was leading him to a brighter future when she found him. Well, that's what she always told me anyway. Maybe that was never the case. Isn't the saying, ' a leopard cant change his spots'? or something like that?

"I mean I don't blame him for going back to his original diet because he struggles with it but deep down he must have wanted this for a long time. You can't prevent from the inevitable from happening...but I can and I couldn't prevent Jasper from straying to our natural food source. What good am I if I can't even use my gift and help him?"

I wasn't aware that this was a fucking therapy session.

"Well this was definitely not what I was expecting." Shoving another forkful of eggs into my mouth, I make a mental note to get the hell out of this place as soon as possible.

Vampires falling off the bandwagon and Vampires who clearly need to seek out a counselor...Yeah, this is definitely not my fucking cup of tea.

* * *

** A/N: **

**Hope you like it.**

**Please make my day and review.**


End file.
